1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to reel seats, and more particularly to a reel seat having a fixed hood for engaging one end of a reel foot, a movable hood for engaging the other end of the reel foot, and a seat base extending between the fixed hood and movable hood and completely surrounding a rod core in regions of the two hoods.
2. Description of the Related Art
A reel seat as noted above is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication Kokai No. 4-35767, for example. This conventional reel seat has a seat base formed tubular and mounted on a rod core. A fixed hood is formed integral with the seat base, with a movable hood mounted to be movable axially of the rod core.
The above reel seat is mounted on a lure rod. Where the reel seat is used to attach a spinning reel, the angler holds the seat base in his or her hand, with a finger or fingers hooked on a foot of the reel. Where the reel seat is used to attach a small baitcasting reel, the angler controls the fishing rod while holding the reel seat and reel together in a mode known as palming.
With a lure rod having a relatively small diameter, the tubular seat base surrounding the rod core has the advantage of facilitating grip of the reel seat. With this structure, the angler grips the seat base which has a substantially uniform outside diameter from the fixed hood to the movable hood. Consequently, when the angler holds the fishing rod with his or her fingers hooked on the foot of a spinning reel or holds a baitcasting reel in the palming mode as noted above, the fingertips tend to slip on the seat base, thereby to hamper control of the fishing rod.
This inconvenience will be described more particularly in relation to the respective types of reels. In the case of a spinning reel, the angler holds the fishing rod with a thumb and fingers extending past the reel foot and gripping the seat base. Where the seat base has a circular outer configuration and a relatively large radius of curvature, the thumb and fingers contact and extend circuitously around side surfaces of the seat base. Consequently, the thumb and fingers tend to hold the reel foot only insufficiently. In the palming mode, the second and third fingers are passed around the seat base with the thumb placed on a thumb rest formed on an upper surface of the reel. In this way, the thumb and fingers grip the reel and seat base together. Where the seat base has a circular outer configuration and a relatively large radius of curvature, the second and third fingers tend to slip relative to the seat base. Thus, in each case, the angler must apply a strong force to the fingertips, thereby to become tired soon, while losing good control of the fishing rod.